


THE WAY YOU LOVE

by WithFlowerAndBlood



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fanart, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithFlowerAndBlood/pseuds/WithFlowerAndBlood
Summary: Caroline is a fashion designer and Klaus- an artist. Caroline drives Klaus crazy by saying she sent his nude pictures to Elena and smiles wickedly. What is she hiding?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28
Collections: Klaroline Gift Exchange — New Year's Day





	THE WAY YOU LOVE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joey_Prue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Prue/gifts).



**-** **THE WAY YOU LOVE-**

  
  


“Do you have a reservation, ma’am?”, asked the receptionist amiably.

“I do, indeed, a table for two, Mr.and Mrs. Mikaelson”, Caroline answered with equal politeness in her tone while expelling her coat. Even after staying in London for two years, she couldn't become acclimated to the city's additional nippiness in the evenings.

The secretary scanned the list and with a welcoming smile, guestured her inside, “Right this way, Mrs.Mikaelson. Your husband is already waiting.”

“Thank you” she said and followed him. 

  
  


Klaus was just going through the menu when he caught sight of his wife coming towards him. He stood up to welcome her and planted a delicate kiss on her lips. “Right on time, love '', he said with that delightful grin Caroline always cherished.

“Have you been here long?” she asked as she sat on the chair he pulled for her, “I got a little late altering a couple of dresses for tomorrow’s show.”

Klaus beamed at her. “Just a few minutes ahead of you, love. How are things for the Big Day?” he asked referring to her Fashion Show. She was one of the chosen designers for The London Fashion Week, to showcase her creations.the last few weeks were very stressful as she started preparations for it. 

“Things are exhausting, Klaus, to be honest. But I am hella excited. At this point, I just hope Bonnie gets the models ready on time.” She kept on, “ You know, there’s this one yellow dress, I want that to be my showstopper and before coming here, I was working on that only, and still I am not sure whether that would look flawless tomorrow. And that green one…” 

She continued saying and Klaus took a gander at her beautiful face and thanked God for the billionth time that he managed to get someone so impeccable in his life. 

“.. I don't know, Klaus, I am horrible, it's gonna be horrible tomorrow” she ended with a sad smile. Klaus took her hand and kissed her palm, “Relax, love, you’re gonna rock tomorrow." he assured her. Caroline was just going to say something when Klaus added with his trademark adorable devilish smirk, “ And if not the show, you can always come home and rock me", which made a blissful Caroline giggle like a school girl. Even after their two years of married domestic life, Klaus still had this power of creating tingling sensations with just words and no matter how much she denied, she was absolutely crazy for it. 

“Is the tour going to push through?”, she asked. As she was meeting success in her chosen career, same could be said about him as an illustrator. Fate was smiling upon him when he was given the opportunity to join a worldwide art tour by the Whitechapel Art Gallery.

“February, next year, I believe”, he answered sincerely. 

Disappointment clouded her eyes, “then you won't be home on our second anniversary?”

“I have asked Marcel to arrange the tour moved to end of the month”, he patted his wife’s hand and was rewarded with a pleasing smile.

In the middle of the main course, Caroline blurted out, “By the way, Klaus, I totally forgot. Elena was looking for new male models and.. I was thinking..”

He somehow sensed where this conversation was going, “oh no, love, no ways. Count me out. You just were one model short that time.” A few months ago, during one of Caroline’s shows, a male model was unfortunate enough to get sick and out of his love for his stressed out wife, he volunteered to take that model’s place. luckily, the clothes fit him perfectly. 

“And I love you for that, Baby, but..” she reached out to take a hold of his cheeks, “I think this would be a good opportunity and Elena is adamant to get you after she watched that show”, she pouted. 

“As much as I love you too, love, I am saying no.” he firmly declared. 

She opened her mouth to say something and closed again and mumbled a “hmm”. 

His dark blue-green eyes narrowed to examine her further, “Love, Why am I getting a feeling that this ‘hmm’ does not bode well for me?”

Caroline mumbled something he couldn’t hear. “Caroline, what is it?”, he inquired. 

“Umm.. Klaus.. I might have already told her that..” 

“That..?”

Caroline didn’t meet his eyes, ”that.. You’ll agree. And…”

“Oh Lord! There’s more to it. And.. Love?” he was clearly trying to stay calm. 

“I… I even handed her your portfolio..”

“Portfolio? I don’t remember having a portfolio”

“oh , they’re.. They were just a collection of your pictures over the years. Good pictures, I swear,” she was trying too hard, “And trust me, they will be in good hands.”

“Caroline-”

“It’ll be fun, I promise, baby. I even promise your success as a model when they see your nudes” 

Klaus nearly choked on his wine, “Nudes?! I have nudes?” 

She nodded and playfully whispered to his ear, “Remember the pictures I took in our honeymoon?” 

Klaus loosened his tie, for some reason, the place had become too warm for him. “As I recall, I was fully clothed in all the shots.”

She leaned her head on her palm and gave a wicked smile, “Oh, right, I forgot. I took those when you were asleep. Your gorgeous butt will be a constant in all my fantasies” 

He groaned. “When we took our vows, the only person I gave permission to see my gorgeous butt, as you phrase it, is my wife and not the rest of the world.”

Caroline laughed seeing this adorable grumpy side of Klaus. “Okay, since you feel so strongly about it, I’ll ask Elena to return me those nudes. Happy, now?”, she laughed again.

“I would appreciate it more if you could just ask her to return the entire portfolio,  _ Thank you _ .” 

She sighed, unhappily, “Fine, then, I..” and then gave a troubled, “Oh dear” 

“What?” 

“Elena loved those. Look here’s her text-”

‘You’re one lucky bitch, Care ;) ‘

Klaus was sure he was dreaming. No. Make it a nightmare. If he thought he was too healthy to experience a fatal heart attack, he was clearly mistaken, “she saw those?” this was happening. Nude pictures? How was this possible? He then closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He mouthed himself a  _ calm down  _ and raised a finger to signal a waiter for the bills. The cheque came a minute later and he carelessly threw a hundred pound on top and stood up, offering his hand to his wife. 

“But we haven’t had ice cream yet”, Caroline pouted. 

“Caroline, love, you are having ice creams since three weeks. Aren’t you fed up with it yet?” 

“Not at all”, she gave her cutest smile that would have weakened his knees in other situations. 

“Love, in these kinds of emergencies, ice cream isn’t an issue”, he almost dragged Caroline out with him.

“Where are we going?” she whined after he started the car.

“To Elena’s, we’re gonna get back that damn portfolio”, he answered, to which Caroline gave a victory smile for some unknown reason and Klaus didn’t pay much attention. 

  
  
  
  
(Original Fanart-   
https://photos.app.goo.gl/fgibTPVKx3kCrK1d9)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thankfully, Elena’s home was just a few blocks away and they reached in a record time. Elena barely got the chance to welcome them when she opened the door to a tensed Klaus and wickedly smiling caroline. 

Klaus started on the stairs to Elena’s office. When they were alone Elena mutely congratulated her gave her a big hug. Caroline was nearly in tears but Elena sent her to the office where Klaus headed off to.    
She came up tip-toeing and silently waited at the door facing Klaus’ back. There was an envelope in his hands. Caroline knocked at the door and a startled Klaus moved to face her. 

“Seriously, Love?” 

He showed her the paper in his hand; DEPARTMENT OF OBSTETRICS and GYNAECOLOGY written above. Well, not papers, more like ultrasound images.In his other hand, there was a small ten millimeter thick white card with two red lines evidently gaping at her.

“Since five weeks”, she gave a knowing smile. 

His jaw dropped when he realized what that meant and he chuckled to himself suddenly comprehending her sudden ice cream obsession. Caroline yelped when Klaus pulled her to the small bed in the room and buried his face in her hair as they laughed and kissed. 

“I love you so much” he told her. 

“Merry Christmas, Klaus.” she whispered in his ear.

“But, love, about those nudes..” he was saying as he drew away but Caroline put a finger on his lips to stop him, “don’t worry, those are safe in my secret stash.” 

\-------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> AU Fluff drabble and original fanart made for Joey-Prue for Klaroline New Year gift exchange event 2020. Hope you like these and have a very happy new year and a decade ahead! xoxo :) 
> 
> p.s- i dont know if that fanart will be showing there, i don't know how to add one. i probably will provide a google drive/photos link here , if not showing please ask me to send in your tumblr ib, joey.


End file.
